


Unarmed Truth

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/F, Sex swap, Truth Serum, always female!Nick, always female!Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ten Rings dose Agents Coulson and Fury with a truth serum. Neither of them are happy about it. At first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unarmed Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a dear friend who was feeling down. I hope you like this, bb! <3

It was the early days of their SHIELD experience. Still fighting every random terrorist bad guy around every corner. Fury was especially eager to head around those corners and Coulson, of course couldn’t let her partner go it alone. 

Then there was that corner. If Philipa Coulson lived to be a hundred, she’d always curse and love _that_ corner in particular.

The Ten Rings had been waiting for them. Some chemical was sprayed in their faces even before they got through the door. In hindsight, it was a good plan and if the Ten Rings had been able to hold onto them—even at level 5—they still would have gotten a good chunk of classified information. Thanks, however to their back up being right on the ball for once, they were dragged out and locked in a safe house until they leveled out.

The clatter of weapons and gear coming off drew Phil’s attention to her partner and roommate for the duration of the quarantine. “This is horrible.”

“Is that the truth serum or just your attitude toward quarantine in general?” She couldn’t quite hold the smirk in. She tried but either the truth serum was messing with her control or the sight of this powerful, controlled woman in front of her being so put out by it all was too amusing to keep in.

“Both.” Fury—Nicole, but Nick because “Jesus Fucking Christ only my mother called me Nicole”—paced the small room at a rate that should have probably put a hole in the floor within the two days they figured they’d be there. “If we have to live on take out from that place down the street for two days—“

“Jesus, you’re beautiful.” That stopped them both. Phil felt her cheeks turn an alarming shade of red. “I mean…”

“You meant what you said. That’s kind of the point of all this.” Nick bit her lip, like somehow that was going to stop whatever was going to come out of her mouth next. “You are too, you know.” A very loud curse left Nick’s lip as her pace increased. “I can’t not tell you...”

“So tell me. It’s likely all going to come out anyway.” Phil stood and blocked Nick’s path. “I want to smack you upside the head every time you run around a blind spot without me. I want to kiss you so much right now it hurts. I want to tell you that I think I’m a fucking idiot for falling in love with my partner.”

“You aren’t a fucking idiot.” She seemed to be processing the rest of it. “If you are, I’m right there with you. I want to throw you down on that bed in there and make you scream my name for the next two days. Then I want to take you home and do it all over again.” Nick clenched her hands at her side. “You deserve better than what I can give you though. I’m not going to put the job second. I can’t. I don’t think I know how.”

“You think I can?”

“Yeah. You have that whole… normal thing down.”

Phil laughed. She couldn’t help herself. “That way people underestimate me. It’s a cover.”

“It’s a good one.”

“Thank you.” Phil stepped closer, into Nick’s bubble. “I really don’t think I can stop myself from kissing you right now.”

She caught the edge of a smile on Nick’s face before she leaned in, pressing her lips to Nick’s. It wasn’t the frantic clash of lips and teeth Phil had occasionally let herself think about. It was slow, deep, almost tender. And absolutely perfect. “Phil…”

“It’s going to be a long two days, Boss…” She shivered as Nick’s hands slid down her arms, thumbs tracing the outer swell of her breasts.

“Yeah, it will be.” Nick kissed her again as her arms slid around her waist. “Can’t think of a better time to get an honest opinion of what you like…” She nipped at Phil’s throat. “And what you want from this.”

She couldn’t quite hold in the laugh. “Manipulative bitch.”

“You know it, gorgeous.”


End file.
